Sherlock's New Problem
by SuperWhoPotterMerPonyLock
Summary: When a time lady running from the Time War lands at 221B, Sherlock failing at deducing her drives him up the wall & he is determined to find out who she is!


I ran across the red grass getting as far away from the citadel as possible as it exploded. I ran from the war, the time war, the 3rd official time war. I knew I was a coward by not fighting, but I knew in the end, everything would fall, Gallifrey, Skaro, and so many other planets and races. My friend, The Doctor, told me it wasn't safe here, I agreed.

My red Gallifreian robes and my High Council headdress shook trying to get away from the most Daleks as possible, I was exterminated. I hid in a small silver patch of trees to regenerate. I was in so much pain I couldn't bear it! I had held up my regeneration long enough, it was now or death. The yellow light started to appear around my hands and face, I was regenerating. As the light burst from my body I tried to keep my screams to a minimum as I knew Daleks still must be near. As it stopped I strapped on my Vortex Manipulator, and set the coordinates, Earth, UK, London. That's all I had time to type.

I landed in an alleyway as I stumbled out still bursting with regeneration energy, and unstable. I needed to go somewhere safe. I knocked weakly on a door, 221B, an old lady answered, she looked nice, for a human. "What do you need dear?" She asked me. "I need… I just… I need somewhere," I passed out on her doorstep.

(From this point on the story is in 3rd person.)

"Boys! You've got another one!" Mrs. Hudson yelled upstairs. "What!?" Sherlock yelled downstairs, desperate for a good case, he ran downstairs to the door to see his new potential case. "Oh, great!" Sherlock squealed. "Sherlock! For gods sake a woman is unconscious on your doorstep! This isn't great news!" yelled John. Having only just met him, he's not to used to his attitude towards murder. "How did you know she was unconscious, and not dead?" He asked John. "She's still breathing." John answered. "Obviously," He said back. "She's not going to be comfortable like that all day!" Mrs. Hudson said. "Yes!" Sherlock said. "Help me take her onto the couch John." Sherlock commanded. They brought her up to the couch. Her headdress banging into the wall. Sherlock took a moment to examine her. She was decent looking, red hair, he pulled up her eyelid, gold eyes, not contacts, _odd,_ freckles, big hands, large feet, no nails, she's breathing heavily, must have been running, reasonable _chest_, very long legs and she's about 6 feet, tall for a woman, pale skin, tear stains, must have been crying, no wedding ring or ring stains on her skin, not a break up, maybe a tragedy, a loss of someone, probably. "What have you found out?" John asked. "Hardly anything," "What?! Did I hear you correctly? The great Sherlock Holmes can't deduce a woman! Ha! This is brilliant!" John teased him. "Shut up! Shes very hard to read!" Sherlock defended. "Did you even glance at her clothes?" John asked him. He looked back at her clothes, odd, is she in some sort of cult? He really didn't know. That irritated the hell out of him! Sherlock Searched her for any items, the only thing he found was a stick-like thing in her breast pocket. He threw it to the side. "Mrs. Hudson, did she say anything to you? About who she was, Where she's from?" Sherlock begged. "I'm afraid she said nothing like that dear. Just 'She needs somewhere' that all she managed to say,sorry." Mrs. Hudson answered. Sherlock groaned. "We should take her to a hospital." John finally pipped in. The girl opened her eyes on the spot. "NO! NO HOSPITALS!" The girl yelled sitting upright! "You're up!" John exclaimed. "Well clearly! (dumb blind humans)" She said. Sherlock then jumped on her with questions. "Who are you? Were are you from? Why did you pass out on our doorstep?" "Uhh.." "You're startaling her Sherlock!" John yelled at him. "Umm.. My name is..." She was thinking, she couldn't say her real name, could she? They'd probably think she was insane, the humans with their short names. If she said her name was Ellafalladoriouscannastophal a, they wouldn't believe her. She didn't choose a title yet, she was almost done with the acadamy when the war began. She could tell them what she wanted her title to be, The Artist, Or an abbreaveated version of her name, Ella maybe, no she couldn't tell humans her name, it was chosen, she'd use her title. "The Artist" "Why don't you want to go to a hospital so badly?" She figured she would answer truthfully seeing as 'aliens' wasn't such a myth anymore she answered, "Because they're human hospitals." "Are you implying that you're not a human?" John asked. "Well clearly! This isn't exactly humane dress. I think." She said. "But, if you're not Human, what are you?" John asked. "A... Time Lady, the last of the time ladies, they're all gone now, I'm the last." She answered, getting depressed. "Prove it," Sherlock commanded. "Prove you're an alien." "Uhh... do you have a stethescope?"


End file.
